


Bad Case of Loving You

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Closets, Jealousy, Locked In, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Is Kei there?”“Hi, Yuuyan.Could you please make my boyfriend see reason and tell me to let me out of this closet?”





	Bad Case of Loving You

Kei tried his best to fight that panic attack he felt getting inexorably closer.

He didn’t like to feel constricted, he never had.

When less than half an hour before Yabu had started kissing him, pushing him against the closet, he had imagined he was going to end up in a whole different situation than the one he was in now.

It wasn’t so uncomfortable inside the closet, actually.

The shelf with the t-shirts offered him a nice seat, and Kota hadn't tied the handles too tight, so he had some light coming from them, but still he didn’t feel completely fine in that situation. It was winter and it was cold, and his boyfriend had left him there in just a shirt and his sweatpants.

Nor he was particularly fond of the idea of wearing something inside such an enclosed space, sure he was going to end up hurting himself.

He had scream for ten minutes or so, asking his boyfriend what was going through his mind, but in the end he had decided to give up and wait to find out what the elder’s plans were.

A few minutes before he had heard the doorbell ringing, which had upset him a lot.

As much as he tried, he couldn’t understand who it was, and he couldn’t help but wondering if it had something to do with his stupid boyfriend locking him up inside the stupid closet.

When he heard the door opening he shivered.

“Is Kei there?” he heard Yuya’s voice ask Yabu, an octave higher than normal, completely incredulous.

“Hi, Yuuyan.” Kei said ironically, kneeling and getting closer to the gap between the doors. “Could you please make my boyfriend see reason and tell me to let me out of this closet?” he asked, sugared, a voice that Yabu would've recognized as the one he used a moment before starting to inveigh against him.

Yuya chuckled, getting close to the closet.

“I'm sorry, Kei-chan, I can't help it. He seems determined enough.” he explained, mocking, then he went to sit on the bed.

Kei was about to reply, when Kota get close. He leant against the closet, taking away what little visual he had.

“Kei, do you remember what’s happened last week?” he asked.

Inoo opened his eyes wide.

“A tad more specific?”

“What’s happened last week on that bed with Daiki?” the elder clarified, his voice gloomier at the memory of what had went down.

Kei nosily hit his forehead, snorting.

“Are you still mad about that, Kota? Damn it, I told you I'm sorry, I didn’t do it on purpose! What do I have to do to apologize? Kneel and beg for mercy?” he ironized, sourly, surprised when he heard the elder chuckle.

“Don’t worry, Kei-chan. After today, you’ll be forgiven.” he murmured, then he joined Yuya on the bed.

Inoo went back sitting on the top of the pile of t-shirts, sighing.

He knew it wasn’t going to be a good idea.

When he had asked Kota to bring someone else into the mix he had seen the elder’s perplexity, gotten even worse when he had made Daiki’s name.

And then when, that night, Kei had focused only on Arioka, almost as if he had forgotten about Yabu, the latter hadn't failed to show him how annoyed he had felt.

And Kei had regretted it and he had sworn he was sorry, again and again.

And it had looked like the elder had forgiven him, even though now he realized he hadn't.

Yuya’s presence there while he was locked up in there, appeared a little clearer now.

Kei had a feeling he wasn’t going to like it at all.

He saw Kota put a hand on Yuya’s shoulder, pushing him down on the bed, spreading his legs with a knee and settling between them, leaning down to kiss him.

All Kei could see was his boyfriend’s back and his hands on Yuya’s hips, pulling his t-shirts up and then off, and he saw Takaki shiver at the sudden feeling of coldness, soothed straight away by the elder’s hands.

Kota caressed him, going lower on his bellybutton, his tongue torturing him while his hands moved under his pants, and by the noise Yuya made Kei understood Kota had wrapped his hand around his cock.

It was frustrating.

He knew all those move, he knew them because they were the same Kota usually made on him, and be there as a mere bystander made him feel worse than he had thought possible.

Yabu pulled up slowly, taking off Yuya’s pants and boxers and his own clothes as well, then he chuckled.

“How does it feel, Kei?” he murmured, his eyes on the body beneath him. “Do you think it’s funny?”

Kei didn’t bother answering.

He saw the elder kneel on the floor, at the end of the bed, and resting his hands on Yuya’s thighs, letting them go up while his mouth moved to the younger’s cock.

Kei imagined that feeling, he closed his eyes and abandoned himself to Yuya’s moans, replacing his voice with his own, managing to empathize, having been so many times in his place.

He let his hand slip inside his pants, not surprised when he realized he was hard already.

As inappropriate as he found his arousal, he could do nothing to keep it in check.

Seeing Kota from that perspective was something different from him, and as little as he liked to see him do things like that to someone that wasn’t him, at the same time he was turned on by seeing something he usually wasn’t able to focus on, all taken by the pleasure he felt.

He brushed his fingers over his cock, following the rhythm of Yabu’s mouth on Yuya, tensing when he saw him start to prepare him.

The winter’s coldness was giving way to warmth, and Kei didn’t know if it came from the room or from his own body, his heart beating fast and his blood pooling down into his groin.

Still stroking himself, he saw Kota push inside of Yuya in one movement, while the younger groaned for the pain.

“Might I remind you Kei’s the one you’re mad at, not me?” he scolded him, making him laugh.

“So, Kei-chan.” Kota told him, turning toward the closet even though he couldn’t see him. “Having fun?” he asked, and then he started thrusting inside Takaki, his movements firm and fluid.

“Definitely.” Inoo replied, his voice twisted by the panting, making his arousal obvious.

Yabu laughed, then he focused entirely on the man under him, thrusting faster inside him, bringing a hand to his cock and stroking him, showing Kei the right pace to keep.

And Kei let him lead, and he tried to focus on that, while the rest of the room started to blur and all he could see was the two of them on the bed, almost as if he was there with them, almost if the hand on his cock was Kota’s, almost as if he could feel him thrust inside of him instead of Yuya.

Knowing him all too well, he realized when Kota was close to his release, and so he started stroking himself faster, leaning against the closet’s door, wishing more than anything else to get out, to let Kota touch him and take him, and in the end when his boyfriend came inside of Yuya he came as well, spilling on his hand and over the closet’s door.

He collapsed against a pile of clothes, exhausted, and Yuya’s moans when he climaxed came to him muffled, as if he was somewhere else, as if he hadn't been watching them until a few moments before.

Yabu got up, teetering a little, getting close to him.

“How’s it going, Kei?” he murmured, caressing the closet as he would've his skin.

Inoo took a deep breath before answering.

“Marvellously, Ko. Thanks.” he said, both serious and sarcastic, not wanting to give away too much.

He saw the elder’s hands undoing the knot keeping the closet locked, and finally it opened.

“Hi.” Kota murmured, looking amused.

Kei arched an eyebrow, then he looked at Yuya, who laid on the bed with the apparent intention of staying there.

“So?” he asked to Yabu, feigning indifference. “Did you like it?” he asked, trying not to show how much it had bothered him to see him with another man.

Kota shrugged.

“It’s not you.” he replied, taking his hand and helping him out.

“Well, I’ve learnt my lesson. Never get you mad.” he muttered, stretching.

“Yes, from what I’ve heard you’ve learnt that well.” the elder mocked him, glancing at the younger’s crotch. “Then I'm the animal.”

Kei smiled, flicking his nose.

“You know Kota, in case you haven’t noticed these past years, you turn me on. And you do even when I'm not the one having sex with you.” he thought about it for a moment. “But do something like this again and being locked up inside a closet would be the least of your problems. I can use my imagination too, when I want to.” he added, turning his back on him and heading toward the bathroom.

Kota grabbed his hips, letting his chest press against his back.

“I love you, Kei.” he murmured against his ear. “I love you, and like I only belong to you, you only belong to me.”

Inoo nodded, basking in that hold.

“I know, Ko.” he whispered.

He started walking again, pulling Yabu so that he would come along.

All in all, he told himself, since the lesson was learnt nothing prevented him from getting his share now.

After all, it was rightfully his.


End file.
